Zorah Magdaros
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Habitats = Great Ravine, Everstream |Monster Size = 25764.59 cm |Monster Relations = Lao-Shan Lung |Generation = Fifth }} Zorah Magdaros is an Elder Dragon first introduced in Monster Hunter: World. This elder dragon rises from the earth like a volcano, with its migration a mystery to the Research Commission. Ultimately the Commission must make a stand to prevent it from causing a catastrophe in the New World. Its materials can be used to craft powerful blast weapons and the Zorah Armor Sets. __TOC__ Physiology Zorah Magdaros is a colossal semi-aquatic Elder Dragon covered in a rocky hide. It has turtle-like characteristics, bearing a mountainous shell on its back that it can retreat under while walking on all fours, as well as a beaked mouth. Fire, smoke, and lava constantly radiate from the creature's shell, making it more akin to a walking volcano than a typical creature. Zorah has three magmacore organs located on its back and a fourth on its head that act as weak points. Behavior and Abilities Zorah Magdaros cannot be killed by normal attacks, and can only be repelled through a siege encounter. Its head and chest can be wounded by physical attacks, while it is also immune to all status effects. During the first phase of the fight, mining spots appear in various outgrowths on their back. These contain uncommon and rare ores and rarely Zorah Magdaros parts. Zorah Magdaros does not attack the Hunter directly, instead raining lava bombs and releasing blasts of lava from its magmacores. It only actively attacks when Nergigante appears, and it targets the enemy elder dragon instead of the Hunter. During the second phase of the fight, Zorah Magdaros will slowly advance towards the barrier and try to destroy it, requiring ballistas, cannons, and a Dragonator to fight back. It will often charge up energy and release a massive blast that deals heavy damage to the barrier. Restraining or flinching Zorah is the only way to stop the attack, and with Arch-Tempered Zorah Magdaros this becomes necessary due to the greatly increased damage that it deals. It may also ram its head into the barrier; hunters can climb on its head to attack the magmacore. Similarly to Xeno'jiiva and Shara Ishvalda, the optional quest to fight Zorah Magdaros appears randomly after completing a quest or returning from an expedition and will only stay for a period of two quests before disappearing again. Pay close attention to the music in Astera and system messages to see if Zorah Magdaros has appeared. The odds of the quest appearing go up as your Hunter Rank increases. The Zorah Magdaros and Xeno'jiiva optional quests will not appear at the same time, however they can appear alongside with Shara Ishvalda's optional quest. In-Game Description Element/Status Effectiveness Monster Materials Equipment For more information, see Zorah Magdaros Equipment Zorah Magdaros materials can be used to craft three different armor sets: Zorah α Armor, Zorah β Armor, and Zorah γ Armor. The last one comes from Arch-Tempered Zorah Magdaros. Zorah α+ Armor and Zorah β+ Armor are not made from Zorah Magdaros materials but instead items from the Guiding Lands. MHW-ZorahAArmorSet.png|Zorah α Armor|link=Zorah α Armor (MHW) MHW-ZorahBArmorSet.png|Zorah β Armor|link=Zorah β Armor (MHW) The following is a complete weapon list for Zorah Magdaros weapons: Gallery File:MHW-Zorah Magdaros Icon.png|MHW Icon MHW-Zorah Magdaros Screenshot 001.png MHW-Zorah Magdaros Screenshot 002.png MHW-Zorah Magdaros Screenshot 003.png MHW-Zorah Magdaros Screenshot 001.jpg MHW-Zorah Magdaros Screenshot 002.jpg MHW-Zorah Magdaros Screenshot 003.jpg MHW-Zorah Magdaros Screenshot 004.jpg MHW-Zorah Magdaros Screenshot 005.jpg MHW-Zorah Magdaros Screenshot 006.jpg MHW-Zorah Magdaros Screenshot 007.jpg MHW-Zorah Magdaros Screenshot 008.jpg MHW-Zorah Magdaros Screenshot 009.jpg MHW-Zorah Magdaros Screenshot 010.jpeg MHW-Zorah Magdaros Screenshot 011.jpeg MHW-Zorah Magdaros Screenshot 012.jpg MHW-Zorah Magdaros Screenshot 013.jpg|Arch Tempered Notes *Every physical attack of Zorah Magdaros deals stun. *A Zorah Magdaros skull can be found in the Rotten area of the Guiding Lands. **A structure resembling Zorah Magdaros' shell is visible in the background of the Guiding Lands' Volcanic Region. *Zorah Magdaros has wing-like limbs that it uses to hold onto its shell. These are visible in concept art, on the model in the game's files and can be partially observed during gameplay. References de:Zorah Magdaros es:Zorah Magdaros fr:Zorah Magdaros it:Zorah Magdaros Category:Monsters Category:MHW Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:MHW Large Monsters